


Let's take on ComiCon

by angelswatchingover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Author!Castiel, Cas is a fanboy, Dean being a big geek, M/M, SDCC, actor!dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelswatchingover/pseuds/angelswatchingover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is an actor who wants to experience ComiCon but not with thousands of fans to deal with. His solution? Go in costume, of course. Until he meets the one guy who could make him take off his mask - his favorite graphic novelist, Castiel Milton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's take on ComiCon

**Author's Note:**

> So Jensen tweeted that he was in costume and ready to do ComiCon and I was inspired to write this little drabble about an actor who goes to SDCC incognito.

Dean checks himself nervously in the mirror for what has to be the hundredth time. Why, he doesn’t know. It’s not like there is any hint of who he is under the mask. But still, this is the first time that he decides to something as crazy this and he is nervous.

He’s been to ComiCon before. It’s kind of required, in his contract actually. Once a year he gets to spend a few hours on stages in front of thousands of his fans answering all sorts of questions. He doesn’t mind, really. It’s actually pretty fun. The fans are great and he gets to spend time with his co-stars, one of whom happens to be his brother. So it’s all good.

But SDCC (and really, personal appearances in general) are hard for him because it definitely goes against his introverted nature to be surrounded by the chaotic energy of thousands of overly excited fans. At his core, he is a country boy. He’d rather be on his ranch, riding his horses or reading graphic novels while relaxing in the field of wildflowers that grow beyond his small pond. It’s fun to lean back against the big maple tree and watch the fat bumblebees dance from flower to flower. Now that’s his idea of a great day.

But this weekend his ranch is miles away and he is among urban bustle and fan fervor that is San Diego for one weekend each July. And this weekend he decided to try something different. For the first time ever, he wants to experience ComiCon as a fan and not as a celebrity. There is a new Star Wars coming out after all! And the only way he could think of to do that is to go in costume. Hell, no one would have a clue who he is as long as it’s a costume with a mask.

Deciding upon a costume hadn’t been easy. There was Captain America, who’s always awesome and would hide his identity pretty well. But he figured there would be dozens of Captains and he kind of wants to be different. Batman was another option but then he thought of himself in full body spandex and reconsidered. The years had been pretty good to him but he was still constantly battling the slightly soft belly that had been happening recently. He wasn’t about to spend hours at the gym like his little brother Sam, who had the body of Adonis, so he was a bit self-conscious about his middle. 

Finally, he thought of the perfect costume! He had seen Mad Max - Fury Road this year (maybe a dozen times - thank goodness for celebrity status getting him a DVD of the movie long before it’s release date) and couldn’t take his eyes off of he Doof Warrior. So a month ago he went online and ordered a full body red onesie. And he spent a week in his garage tinkering with old guitar parts, scrap metal, and a soldering iron until he managed to put together a pretty damn rocking two necked guitar (if he does say so himself). And now with the mask that Charlie helped him make, he is completely unrecognizable.

So after one last deep breath, he heads out to be one of the regular fans at the world’s biggest comic convention.

It only takes about five minutes for his nerves to turn into excitement. He can’t help it. He hasn’t been able to just be a fan in years! The joyful mood of the crowd is infectious and after the third time that he is asked for a picture and not recognized he relaxes and let’s himself enjoy the oddity of it all. 

He even finds himself fanboying as he approaches the table of his favorite comic book writer to ask for an autograph. Castiel Milton is both the artist and writer of a series of graphic novels about a war between angels and demons. The angels are badass, and for that matter so are the demons. They are complex and well written and the coolest thing is that there isn’t a ‘mwahahah I’m pure evil’ bad guy. Like the angels can be kind of dicks but you understand what they are trying to do. And demons are, well, demons but you can sympathize with them as well. It’s the kind of books that make you think and step outside of your preconceived notions of good and evil and heaven and hell and Dean loves it. 

He is tempted, for the first time today, to reveal who he is to the talented writer. The guy is freaking gorgeous and looks like he was custom built from a catalog of all of Dean’s favorite traits. Castiel is tall and athletic. Not football player broad, rather runner slim with defined muscles and thighs that fill out his dark jeans in a way that has Dean thinking much too sinful thoughts. He has a natural light tan, fuck that, a glow about him that could only be obtained from being outdoors in the real sunlight. His hair is a dark disheveled mess and he looks like he rolled out of bed without shaving this morning. But his eyes - holy hell his eyes! They are dark and deep, heavily lidded and the most intense shade of blue Dean has ever seen. And Dean listens to every word the guy says to his fans because that voice! Hell it’s beautiful, all dark and smooth, like good whisky.

Dean tries not to use his fame to get special privileges. Heck, that is the whole point of dressing up and hiding his identity today. But for Milton, he thinks he just might have to. So, against everything in him that tells him it’s a douchebag move, he steps to the side of Castiel’s table and taps the shoulder of the short guy standing behind him, hoping he is some kind of manager or something. 

The guy turns towards Dean and runs his eyes slowly up from Dean’s shoes to the tip of his mask and grins a lascivious smile and nods.

“Looking good, Doof-man, but… uh… you’re gonna need to stay behind the table.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Dean says and scoots back a step. “Hey, Are you Mister Milton’s manager?”

“Yeah, and smarter more charming big brother. Gabriel Milton, at your service.” He tells Dean extending his hand.

“Gabriel. Hi. Nice to meet you. Hey, can you tell me,” Dean starts as his eyes glance over to the man signing autographs at the other end of the table, “does Castiel… um… do you know if he… knows of the show Unnatural?”

Gabriel snorts, “Duh! Super hot bros battling boogie men? What’s not to like? Yeah, he’s a fan. What, did you have some crossover art or something you want him to sign? Cause, yeah, he’d totally be down for that.”

Dean’s stomach does a bit of a flip at the idea that Castiel Milton knows of his little show.

“No, I, uh, wanted to know if he might want to meet one of the actors.”

Gabriel raises his eyebrows. “What? You have a connection? So who is it Ken doll or Big Bird?”

Dean laughs at Gabriel reciting a line from the show. Shit! He had almost forgotten that quip. “Yeah, I have a connection, and it’s Ken doll, I guess.”

“If you are serious, you just made this entire insane weekend here worth it.”

“I’m serious,” Dean says and he looks quickly around to see if anyone is watching him. They aren’t. Everyone around is looking at Castiel or the amazing works of art displayed behind him. Dean leans closer to Gabriel and lifts his mask just enough to show him his face and smirks. He look on Gabriel’s face is precious and Dean quirks a cocky eyebrow at the guy before pulling the mask back down.

Gabriel shakes his head and throws it back in a howl of laughter. “Oh, Dean-o, I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Go to room 738 at 2:30, got it?”

Dean nods, a huge smile spreading across his face under his mask and he walks away with a spring in his step.

Dean is going to meet Castiel Milton. Hell yeah! So now he just needs to kill some time until 2:30. That’s gotta be a couple of hours from now, which will give him plenty of time to get back to his room and change. Of course that means walking down the street and through the hotel as himself and being stopped for pictures by probably a dozen people on the way so he’ll just give himself extra time.

That is all fine until he looks up at the clock on the wall and sees that it’s already after two. Holy hell! How did the day go by so fast? Dean supposes he was having more fun than he even realized. But, shit! There’s no way he is going to get back to his hotel, which is almost a block over, change clothes, clean up, and get back here in fifteen minutes. 

He is screwed! He now has to show up at Castiel’s door looking like a crazy fan? God dammit! Oh well, he finally decides. Go big or go home, right? 

At precisely 2:30, he knocks on the door of room 738 and waits. He hears some shuffling around and when the door opens, he is greeted by a huge scarecrow. A very familiar looking scarecrow. The very scarecrow, in fact, that his character had vanquished back in season 2 (or at least a damn good facsimile). 

Did that little weasel Gabriel play a trick on him? What the hell?! Dean is pissed and disappointed and is about to turn around and tell the fan that he knocked on the wrong door when the guy speaks.

“Can I help you?” And Dean immediately recognizes that voice. It’s low and sexy, smooth as black velvet. Oh!

“Hey, did, uh, Gabriel tell you I was coming?”

“Gabriel? No, you know Gabriel?”

“Well, I don’t exactly know him. I just met him and he told me to meet you here.”

“That’s… odd. But my brother does have an odd sense of humor. I’m sorry, can I help you with something?”

“Naw, I just,” and that’s when Dean reaches up and pulls his mask up, “he said you’d be cool with… meeting me. I’m Dean, by the way.” 

Castiel stand stock still for a moment too long.

“Shit, sorry,” Dean apologizes, “I shouldn’t have intruded. This is your room and I… fuck. Just… sorry. Um, I’m a… fan… and-”

“Dean, stop,” Castiel interrupts, saving Dean from further embarrassment coming out of his mouth. “Gabriel was right. I’m… it’s nice to meet you.”

And Castiel takes off his mask to reveal big awed eyes and a mouth hanging slightly open but definitely the traces of a smile behind it.

He runs a hand through his hair, looking utterly embarrassed. “God, I must look a mess. I was going to… walk around on the floor in a costume. I wanted to experience ComiCon as a fan and not get stopped.”

Dean just laughs, a full, joyful sound, “Dude, I’m standing in front of you wearing a full-body red onesie. You really don’t need to explain why you are in costume.”

“I guess not,” Castiel agrees and his smile becomes something big and beautiful, spreading to his eyes and wrinkling his nose. 

“Tell you what. I’ll keep your secret identity if you’ll keep mine? But seriously, you’ve gotta explain the scarecrow.”

“Oh, well, it’s from your show.” Castiel looked away, embarrassed, “Of course you know it’s from your show. When I saw that episode, I had just finished my last comic series and was looking for new inspiration. The scarecrow being a representation of old gods and the townspeople who made deals and bargains with it kind of got me thinking about deities and their relationship with humans. It sort of inspired my whole angels and demons series.”

“Holy shit?! Are you serious?” Dean was floored. He knew from thousands of stories from fans that their little show had touched and inspired people in ways he could barely fathom. But to have someone who he admired so much, whose works he had read and loved, say that those works had been in some way inspired by Unnatural? It was crazy (and maybe even a little bit of kismet).

Castiel huffed a small laugh, “Yes, I’m serious. And… god, I can’t believe I am telling you this… but the human, Jimmy Novak? He’s kind of, loosely, based on you.”

Dean’s eyebrows shoot up, “No shit? Big Jensen fan?”

Castiel swallows nervously, “No, not Jensen, although I do love that character, but you.”

Dean doesn’t know what to say about that so he just waits for Castiel to continue.

“The idea for angels and demons was like a tiny seed planted in my mind when I watched your show. But it was very… abstract. I was searching for more inspiration to build fuller characters and I started… following Unnatural, not just the show but as a fan of the cast as well. God, I must sound like a stalker,” Castiel groaned putting his hand over his face.

Dean reaches out and gently pulls Castiel’s wrist so the he can see the man’s face, “No, man. It’s cool. Let’s just say I have a twitter handle that no one knows and you are one of the few people on my follow list. I get it.”

Castiel looks up at him with questioning eyes and Dean just nods his head to confirm that, yes, maybe there’s a little stalker in him as well.

“It’s not you, like everything about you, just that he’s kind of… private like you and he likes the outdoors, which I just assumed about you based on the selfies you post. But the beekeeper thing? That’s all me,” he tells Dean with a sheepish grin.

“Well, hell, then you’d love my place. Got this big field of wildflowers that the bees hang around. I always thought it would be cool to hire someone to set up a beehive for ‘em, mostly ‘cause I like how much Jimmy loves those damn things. Maybe you’ll have to come home with me and meet my bees, huh?”

“I’d… that sounds lovely.” 

Castiel smiles at him through long dark lashes, and shit, Dean’s a gonner. 

“It’s a date. But, uh, we’ve still got a few thousand fans to meet this weekend. So,” Dean says as he pulls his mask back down and he puts out his hand, palm up, “what do you say, Cas? You want to take on ComiCon with me?”

Castiel’s grin widens until it becomes a gummy smile and his eyes crinkle and he’s absolutely beautiful.

“Yes, Dean,” he says as he puts his scarecrow mask back on and reaches out to take Dean’s hand, “Let’s take on ComiCon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought. I love feedback. It helps to motivate me and make me a better writer.
> 
> Also, I'd love to interact with you on Tumblr. You can find me at [AngelsWatchingOver.Tumblr.com](http://angelswatchingover.tumblr.com/)


End file.
